Loba Rising
by Hungry Derp
Summary: Lilynette Gingerback has the sudden realization that the Coyote Starrk is the strongest Espada, and she decides she needs to get more powerful in order to stand by his side. One shot. Loba means She-wolf.


*At some point before the Battle at Fake Karakura*

* * *

Deep in Hueco Mundo, in Las Noches, the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk, was sleeping in his bed. Silently, his Fraccion, and other half, Lilynette Gingerback walked in with a bowl of hot water in her hand. Starrk had dark brown hair, he was growing a goatee, due the fact that he was too lazy to shave it. He wore the standard Arrancar attire, the same white jacket with a black outlining. His hollow mask was on his neck, the bottom of a jaw bone.

Lilynette had light green hair, and a single pink eye, the other being obscured by her white hollow mask with a red flame design above her hidden eye. She had a white jacket on, without sleeves, and a popped collar. Her jacket was closed, and she had almost shoulder high arm warmers that went down passed her wrists. She was wearing white shorts that came down to her knees.*

She crept over, and set the water on his nightstand. She grabbed him lightly by the wrist, and then moved him to the bowl of water. Starrk rolled around onto his side, yanking his arm back with him.

 _First attempt..._ Lilynette thought. _A failure._ She scratched her chin, and then looked around. Across the room was a small table, about as high as Starrk's twin sized bed. She carried it away, and then set it down next to his bed. She grabbed the bowl, and set it down over the table. She grabbed his wrist again, and set his hand in the water.

She smiled.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Starrk asked. He took his hand out of the water, and sat up.

 _Second attempt... a failure._ She thought.

Starrk looked at his gloved hand, and saw that it was soaked in water. He looked at Lilynette, and sighed. He took off his gloves, and the tattoo on his hand immediately caught Lilynette's eye. It was number one. He set his gloves down on his nightstand, and lied back down.

"Put the room back together..." He mumbled, as he closed his eyes.

 _I always forget... that Starrk is the Primera Espada. He's strong. Baraggan's Fracciones are strong. Even stronger than Harribel's. And her's are stronger than Grimmjow's... which means I need to be strong as well. I need to be stronger than all of them..._ She thought, as she walked out the room and shut off the light.

* * *

Lilynette was sitting down on the ground, across from three female Arrancar.

"So what brings you to the quarters of Lady Harribel, Lilynette?" Asked Franceska Mila Rose. She was dark skinned, with brown hair and green eyes. She dressed much like an Amazon warrior; wearing armor and a short skirt. Her mask is now a thick white necklace, with a diamond design but without any colors.

"I need to get stronger."

"Why?" Queried Emilou Appachi. She had two different eye colors; her right eye being ice blue and her left eye being amber. She had black hair, that came down to her chin. Her mask had a helmet with a spike at the top of it. She had a standard Arrancar uniform, without sleeves.

"Because... I need to be stronger to be able to stand next to Starrk. As weak as I am right now, I can't willingly stand next to him."

"But do you really need to? Does Starrk know what you're doing?" Asked Cyan Sung-Sun. She was thin and tall, with olive hair and lavender eyes. She had three pink dots on the right side of her face. She was wearing a large white dress, with long sleeves that hid her hands.

"Starrk doesn't know I'm here. But I do need to be here. I know that Starrk will tell me something like 'oh you don't need to be stronger' but I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing this for me."

"We'll take you to Lady Harribel, then." Sung-Sun said. She walked into the room, the other two Tres Bestias. "Are you coming, Lilynette?"

She nodded, and then walked in.

Tier Harribel was training with her Zanpakuto, and didn't even notice when the three walked in. Harribel had dark skin, but not as dark as Mila Rose's. She had golden unkempt hair, with three longer strands having braids in them. She was wearing a jacket, that came all the way up to her nose, and stopped at her breasts.

"Lady Harribel." Sung-Sun said. "There is someone to see you."

The Espada froze. She turned and sheathed her sword. "Lilynette Gingerback. What can I do for you?"

Lilynette took a deep breath. "Can you please train me?"

"Train you? Why?"

"Because I have to be stronger if I want to be Starrk's Fraccion. The strongest Espada's Fraccion must be stronger than the Segunda's Fraccion. It only makes sense, right?"

"No. The Espada is the only one that needs to be strong. He chose you, so you are as strong as he wants you to be."

"I'm not doing this for Starrk! I'm doing this for me!"

Silence.

"Uh... I'm sorry for yelling at you." Lilynette looked down at her feet.

"I will train you." Harribel said. "You have spirit."

"Really?" Lilynette grinned.

"But really think about it before. Do you need to be stronger to stand next to Starrk?"

"I do." She said. "And I'm going to stay here until I get stronger!" She pounded her fist into the air.

* * *

Harribel had trained her to use her Cero and Bala to a much better degree. Lilynette had to fist fight Sung-Sun to increase her Hierro strength, and her physical strength. Mila Rose blind folded Lilynette and ran across the room, so Lilynette would have to use her Pesquisa to find her. She dueled Apacci with swords. And after that she had to discard her sword and dodge all of Apacci's slashes with her Sonido.

* * *

About two weeks after the start of the training, Harribel asked her about her Resurreccion. "You can use Resurreccion, right?"

"Yeah, of course I can."

"Then do it."

"Um..." Lilynette thought for a moment. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well, because I can't."

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"I physically can't."

"How?"

She paused. "I don't know if Starrk wants me to explain it to you."**

"I think you are lying."

"Why would I lie? I wanted you to train me, not the other way around. I gain nothing from lying to you, Harribel."

Harribel drew her sword and slashed down at Lilynette, who narrowly dodged it. "What's the big idea?" The Fraccion roared. "You should have warned me!"

"I gave you plenty of time to dodge. Now use your Resurreccion." She Sonido'd over to Lilynette and slashed down at her once more. Lilynette blocked the sword with her own.

"I told you I can't!" Lilynette fired at Bala at her, but Harribel swatted it away.

"You aren't powerful enough to hurt me without using your Resurreccion, Lilynette." She said. "Not even Baraggan's Fraccion are that strong."

Just then an enormous energy boomed all around them. "What the hell?" Lilynette asked.

"That's Starrk's spirit energy."

"SAY WHAT?" She used her Pesquisa and sure enough, it was. "Damn it! What the hell is going on?" She charged for the door, but Mila Rose burst in, panting heavily. "What's going on?" Lilynette asked her.

"All around Starrk's residence... If anyone gets near it they die immediately. Not even a chance. It's progressively getting worse and worse. It's like Starrk had a love child with Baraggan. It's awful... Someone needs to stop him!"

Lilynette charged out of the room, and ran for Starrk's room.

"What's the plan, Lilynette?" Asked Sung-Sun, as she ran to catch up with her. She ran up on Lilynette's right as Apacci ran up to her left.

"I don't know!" She yelled back. "What exactly is happening?"

"No Numero can get near him. And none of the Espada care enough to intervene, those bastards. And the Soul Reapers probably think it's funny." Apacci growled. "Those assholes. Soul Reapers, every damn one of them, pieces of trash."

The three kept running, then Harribel's Fraccion stopped.

"What?" Lilynette asked.

"This is as far as we can go. We wish you luck." Sung-Sun said.

"And punch him in the freaking face for me!" Apacci ordered, raising her fist.

She nodded, and kept going. _Am I only strong enough to survive this because I'm another version of Starrk? Or is it because I am strong?_

She ran into the building, and then into Starrk's room. He was sitting down on the ground next to his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest, and his head in his hands.

"I am not alone. I am not alone. I am not alone..." He mumbled to himself.

"Starrk! Stop this!" Lilynette yelled.

Starrk couldn't hear her.

She dropped down to his level, and shook him. "Starrk! Wake up!"

His gray eyes looked at her as if he was looking at an alien, for several seconds. Then realization crossed his face. "Lilynette?"

She punched him in the cheek, knocking him backward. "You idiot! People died because of you! What the hell were you doing?"

He looked down at his feet. "I didn't know where you were. I had no idea what to do. At first I thought you would just come back like you have before. But after about a week a began to lose hope. After another three days of no hope, I gave up on trying to suppress my energy. Arrancar are stronger than regular hollows, but if I didn't suppress myself they'd die just the same." He looked disgusted with himself. "Shit. Who died because of me?"

"Don't worry about that. Just don't let anything like this happen again, alright?"

"As long as you promise me something. Promise me that you'll never leave me again."

Her eyes widened. _It's my fault this happened? No... It can't be..._

"I... I promise. I just wanted to get stronger. I wanted to be stronger to stand by your side."

"Lilynette... you're foolish. If you were weak, then you wouldn't be able to stand by my side. You would have died the first day we meet. The reason why we split our soul in two was to make us weaker. Which means you have almost half of my spirit energy, Lilynette. You have more potential to be strong than any other Arrancar."

"Oh... So can I train with Harribel, still?"

"Yes. But you need to come back here every night, alright?"

Lilynette hugged Starrk. "I will. I promise that I will."

Starrk smiled. "Thanks, Lilynette."

"You know, Starrk... you almost never smile. Maybe that should change."

"Maybe." He nodded, then repeated himself. "Maybe..."

* * *

Notes: *I changed Lilynette's appearance, due to the fact that I find it pretty gross that she looks like a child but dresses very promiscuously. So I made a similar outfit for her, but less revealing.

**The reason for Harribel not knowing about Starrk's and Lilynette's release, is because Starrk isn't going to go out of his way to explain his powers to someone, even if they were his allies. And Lilynette spends most of her time with Starrk, so she probably wouldn't exactly go and tell Harribel what their Resurreccion is for no reason. The reason why she didn't tell her about it here is the reason that she stated- she wasn't sure if Starrk wanted her to know or not. In all likeliness though, Starrk wouldn't care.

I hope that you enjoy my story, a oneshot about Lilynette Gingerback. I've never done a oneshot before, so let me know if it's any good- if it should be longer, or shorter, more descriptive, whatever.

I wrote this story for Girl-Luvs-Manga the reason being I said that anyone who gave me five or more reviews would get a one shot dedicated to them, to thank them for their continued support. So what do you think? Was it any good, Senpai?


End file.
